Capture the Arrow
by MrsJacksonForever
Summary: Percy is enjoying his first "Capture the Flag" back at Camp Half Blood since Tartarus but when the night takes a turn for the worst will his friends be able to save him or will it be his last?


Capture the Arrow

Chapter 1

It was the day he's been waiting for all week… the annual game of capture the flag. Ever since the whole Tartarus and doors of death thing it would be nice to have a little friendly game of capture the flag. On the red team was the Athena cabin and yes he had to play against my own girlfriend. Anyways there was also the Ares cabin. The God of war and father of Percy's oldest enemy Clarrise the dark haired mixture of skin and armor and lets not even mention her electrical whip and lastly there was the Aphrodite cabin which wasn't much of a threat seeing as their only weapon was a mirror and a hair brush but he's seen girls do some really amazing things with hair brushes like the time Rachel threw hers at a titans eye. On the blue team was the Poseidon cabin aka Percy. His brother Tyson wouldn't last a second on the battlefield so they let him sit out, the Appolo cabin with the Stoll Brothers and lastly there was the hades cabin consisting of Nico. Were they dangerously outnumbered? Yes I guess you could say that.

Chapter 2

Over all the fuss Percy could barely here Mr. D counting down until it was too late and all of his thoughts we drown out by the sound of battle screams and metal against metal. He immediately made a run to his position to go find the flag. As he was running through the forest the screaming and fighting was drown out by the faint sound of birds and Nympths in the trees until finally there it was a red flag with a white owl painted on it to represent Athena. He could almost touch it when all the sudden there was a sharp pain in his side and everything went black.

Chapter 3

When he finally came around for good there was a pain in his side so great he couldn't help but wince in pain as he shifted to take the weight off it. His vision was blurry and his hearing was drown out by the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Through all the pain he could barely make out the sound of someone saying his name then he recognized the voice it was Annabeth. His eyesight and his hearing finally came into focus and he realized it was Annabeth and then he looked a little farther and realized he was on a cot in the infirmary. He tried to sit up but winced painfully as it felt like there was a million little knives piercing his side over and over again.

"Hey take it easy. Annabeth said slightly pushing his head back to rest against the soft pillow."

"W- What happened. Percy managed to choke out. His voice ran hoarse through his dry throat."

"You were found in the forest with an arrow piercing your side. Annabeth sounded worried."

"You should have gotten your armor repaired when it got damaged instead of waiting and forgetting about it."

Percy was too busy trying to register everything that he didn't even notice the soft hand on his forehead trying to check his temperature.

"Your fever has gotten worse she implied worriedly. How are you feeling."

"I' m fine. He said not very reassuring."

"You've always been a terrible liar Seaweed Brain. Annabeth mocked stroking his long dark hair with her soft fingers."

"You should rest. Annabeth implied with a look of contentment across her face."

And before Percy could fight with the suggestion it was too late and his eyes were slowly sliding closed until once again everything was black and full of nothingness.

Chapter 4

When he woke up his side still ached but not as bad as it had before. His whole body burned from the raging fever tugging at his head making him weak.

"Hey Perce. The familiar voice rang in his ears."

And who else could it be but his dearest friend that brought him to camp in the first place. It was Grover!

"It's so good to see you're alright. Well mostly alright. Grover said jokingly as a small smile started to tug at the side of his cheeks."

"It's good to see you too. Percy implied weakly through his dry cracked lips."

The pain in his side grew worse and he was too tired and in pain to hold his eyes open any longer and with one short uneven breath he was once again unconscious.

Chapter 5

When his eyes once again fluttered open Percy saw Chiron hovering over him.

"We found out who did it. Chiron blurted out."

"Who? Percy asked relieved."

"It was Jody one of the Apollo kids. She tried to shoot the arrow past you to distract you but she had never been a very good aimer."

Jody Percy replayed the name over and over in his mind. That's right Jody she was a small 10 year old who was brought in a couple weeks ago by one of the satyrs. Percy remembered how bad her aim was and he wasn't surprised she missed. His thoughts were then interrupted by Chiron.

"Do you mind if I check. He said with his soft reassuring voice."

"Be my guest. Percy implied."

Chiron slowly pulled back the bloodied bandage to reveal a deep red gaping hole in Percy's side.

"It's not nearly as bad as before. Chiron pondered."

"It doesn't hurt as much as before either. Percy offered."

Chiron had already started to rewrap the wound when there was a loud yelp.

"Sorry. Chiron said worriedly as he had realized he wrapped the wound too tight."

"It's alright. Percy choked."

Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this? Annabeth implied with a sound of worry deep in her voice as she held Percy up trying to give him support.

"It has only been a week."

"I'm fine. Percy offered."

His sea green eyes glinting bright in the sunlight.

"I'm tired of laying in this bed. I'm ready for things to go back to normal."

Annabeth caught sight of the grey streak in Percy's hair that he had gotten last summer after being forced to hold the sky by Atlas himself. She remembered how much pain he was in then and she didn't want him to force himself into this without being ready. But Percy was too hard to fight with he had such a high spirit and Annabeth admired that.

She led him to his cabin, Cabin 3 for the decedents of Poseidon.

She steered him to his bunk but before he had the time to sit down he was being squeezed by a pair of abnormally sized arms.

"BROTHER! Tyson screamed in delight."

"OW! Percy screeched"

"Sorry brother I got a little exited. Tyson pointed out as he put Percy back down."

"That's alright. Percy managed as he returned his hand back to clutch his wounded side."

"Are you alright here? Annabeth interrupted. Because I have to get to training."

"Yeah I'll be fin-. Before he could finish his sentence a pair of soft lips pressed against his."

"Be careful. Annabeth called before she left the doorway her cheeks were tinted red from where she was blushing."

"Don't worry. Percy grinned."

And then she was out of sight.

Chapter 7

It has been a crazy couple of weeks and Percy had a bright pink scar just between his ribs to prove it. Percy managed to talk Chiron out of further punishment although he couldn't talk him out of giving Jody a little punishment. Chiron put her on dish duty for a month and Percy was also put on dish duty for using damaged armor.


End file.
